


Girls / Girls / Boys

by brokebackdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokebackdeancas/pseuds/brokebackdeancas
Summary: Dean was 18 and having weird thoughts about guys in his school that are messing with his head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Girls / Girls / Boys

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this sad idea yesterday night and i had to share it, enjoy,,,

_No, it’s wrong,_ Dean kept telling himself, _it’s unnatural._

Dean wasn’t the type of guy that falls in love. He was 18 and had never felt romantically involved with anyone. Sure there have been people that he cared about – other than Sam and his dad – but he has never stuck long enough in one place to even try to evolve some kind of feelings for someone.

Besides that, he has always been the _new student_ to every school he went, the novelty of the moment, the one guy who’s pants every cheerleader was trying to get into. And Dean didn’t mind that at all. Sex was definitely a good distraction from hunting and the constant research his dad commands him to do, but obviously not a lasting resolution. Dean was a one-night-stand guy and had always tried to subtly explain to girls that they’re not gonna become sweethearts or have any kind of sex a second time – unless the chick is particularly good at it.

Problem was, Dean’s mind was in kind of a weird loop those past moths. He was still checking out girls from head to toe like he was used to, but he often found himself shifting his gaze from cheerleaders’ breasts to biceps belonging to the dudes the football team, shirts definitely too tight that outline well-trained muscles. Dean wasn’t gay. He was sure about that. But he didn’t know what that meant. He knew it was wrong ‘cause male was not the default gender a guy should be into and he wasn’t not like that. He was attracted to girls and that was it.

But Dean couldn’t deny how guys made him feel. He kept thinking about strong and big hands grabbing him and pinning him to a wall, the feeling of defined abs under the touch of his inexpert fingers, trailing down to more sensitive areas and trying new things like – and he also often had to hide his crotch behind a jacket or with the hem of his shirt, ‘cause he just couldn’t walk around the school popping boners out of nowhere.

Dean knew that was not how it was supposed to be. _God said Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve_ , John always used to say – not that the guy was in any way religious. Dean thought he was just getting bored of the plain sex he was having, so his mind automatically tried to find new things and new toys to play with, and the solution to that just might have been to try a new position, a new rhythm, a new _something_ to do with girls, and that oblivious attractions to guys will have gone away on its own.

Dean knew he couldn’t have crushes on boys, but he’s 41 years old now, and nothing has changed.


End file.
